


Shipgrumps Collection

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arin in Panties, Arin in lingerie, BDSM, BDSM dungeon, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Canes, Cock & Ball Torture, Collar, Collars, Condoms, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dan in Heels, Dominance, Dominatrix, Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced Brian, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Figging, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flogging, Gen, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Kissing, Leather, Love, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Menstrual Play, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mistress, Multi, Nudes, Omorashi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over the Knee, Painplay, Panties, Pegging, Pet Jack, Petplay, Piss, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Riding Crop, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Self-Acceptance, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Skype, Skype Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Stockings, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome, Tittyfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping, blowjob, butt plug, buttplug, lots and lots of lube, men in heels, men in lingerie, pissplay, roleplaying, sex dungeon, sexual roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Wecht has read at least chapter 4 of this fic and mentioned it on Episode 1 of Rad Gravity at 7.04. If that's not a reason to read it I don't know what is.</p><p>Little drabbles and porny oneshots involving your favourite Grumps and Grump affiliates (except for Kati, TWRP and Kevin, who have not consented to involvement in fanfiction). Enjoy. I'm a kinky motherfucker so all chapters have the main kinks/themes in the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan/Brian, Omorashi

Fairy lights made the lounge glow softly, skin looking iridescent and sweat shining like gems.

“Brian, let me go...” Dan's voice trailed off as he clutched at his crotch, his cock hard and clearly visible through his jeans. Brian smirked, reaching out and swiping Dan's hand gently away from his crotch, leaving the area exposed. Brian's own hand very gently stroked over the crotch area of his jeans, before probing upwards and coming to rest over Danny's bladder. Once more, the younger man moaned, tossing his head back as his wet lips opened and the guttural sound escaped.

“Be a good boy and hold on.”

“Brian...” this time, a hiss comes from Dan. “I need to, let me do it...”

“Do what, Danny?”

Dan is aware enough to give Brian a quick stink-eye before replying, “Let me piss.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Brian said, before suddenly pressing down hard onto Dan's bladder. The result was instantaneous. A dark, warm patch began to spread over his crotch, liquid soaking through his jeans and onto Brian's hand. Relief crossed Dan's face, especially as Brian began to stroke his still-streaming cock through the wet jeans, palming it up and down and smiling to himself at how the cock was hardening beyond what it was before.

“Dirty boy.”

“You love it.” Dan replied, before leaning in to Brian and kissing him softly, gently. Brian responded by bringing his damp hand up to Dan's head and using it to tug back his tangled hair, before wiping the remaining liquid onto Dan's face.

“You're disgusting.” Brian mumbled into Dan's mouth, giving him a quick, sharp slap on the cheek with the piss-coated hand.

6 months before, Dan had never considered pissplay, and had found the whole concept rather disgusting. Now, having Brian control him in such an intense, personal way...well, it was beyond erotic. His emotions were running incredibly high, his cock was hard, and he felt as if he belonged there.

 


	2. Suzy/Holly, Domination

 

“Suzy, I need to talk to you.”

The urgency in Holly's voice surprised Suzy, and she immediately turned and followed Suzy from the crowded room, curious to see what was wrong.

“Are you okay, Holly?”

“I've already talked to Ross and Arin about this, and they're both okay with it.” Holly was speaking very quickly, staring at the ground. “Arin actually suggested I talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I love Ross, we have great sex, but he's so _vanilla._ Ross said it was okay if I tried some stuff with someone else, someone we both know, and I asked Arin and he said you-”

“Are you asking me if I'll have kinky sex with you?” Suzy cut Holly off, making the pink-haired woman jump.

“Yeah.”

“Of course I will. Arin and Dan already do that shit together – we may as well have some fun too.”

* * *

 

“Do you definitely want to do this?” Suzy asked, gently caressing Holly's arm as the two sat side-by-side in the Hanson's spare room. Holly nodded, pressing her lips together before giving a slight smile.

“Definitely.”

“Right then. Kneel on the floor.”

Holly obeyed, noticing the way that Suzy's normally soft voice hardened as she gave a command. In an instant, she'd transformed from Suzy, the sweet, funny girl she was friends with, to Suzy, the sexiest woman Holly had ever seen.

“Good girl.” Suzy said, ruffling her hand through Holly's hair, before grabbing it and yanking it up tightly, forcing Holly to look at her. The dull throb of arousal was already beginning in both women. “You're not going to speak, you're not going to make a _noise._ Understood?”

Holly opened her mouth as if to verbally respond, before shutting it and nodding. Suzy smirked. She hadn't dominated someone in a long time, and she had forgotten how good it felt to have someone utterly under your control. To be trusted so intensely by another human...it was incredible, exhilarating.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Once more, Holly obeyed, her head still jerked up, her hair bunched in Suzy's fist. After a moment of eye contact between the two women, Suzy let go and turned behind her, grabbing something from the bed. A smile appeared on Holly's face when she saw what it was – bondage tape. Suzy really had listened to her every request. A moment later, her hands were deftly bound, as were her ankles. If she'd _really_ tried, she probably could have freed herself, but she had absolutely no desire to do that.

“You're beautiful, you know. So pretty, tied up like a little slut. Ross doesn't know what he's missing out on.” As Suzy spoke, she began to gently stroke Holly's face, tracing the skin with her fingers. After a few moments of that, she allowed her fingers to dip a little lower, stimulating Holly's bare neck. The tiniest of moans escaped Holly's mouth, and instantly Suzy withdrew her hand.

“What did I tell you? Be _quiet._ ”

Holly's eyes widened a little as Suzy grabbed her hair and pushed her down, her face crushing against the floor but her arms and legs still pointed in the air behind her. It felt oddly like a gymnastics pose, her limbs splayed out and held in awkward positions, her face pressed against the soft carpet. That thought vanished when she felt Suzy's hand withdraw, and a moment later something lash sharply against her mess of limbs, stinging fiercely. Holly truly was aroused now, utterly in Suzy's control, her clit throbbing and her pussy damp as Suzy flogged her. Four strikes later, Holly felt the soft leather strands of the flogger trace over her limbs before dropping down against her back, the sensation so different to the sharp pain of moments before.

“If you make another noise, you'll regret it.” Suzy murmured, before kneeling down beside Holly. It took all of Holly's effort to stop herself from gasping as Suzy began to gently stroke her cunt through her underwear with the handle of the flogger. The silky fabric darkened as it came into contact with her wet pussy, making Suzy laugh.

“You little slut. I beat you, and it turns you on. You're disgusting.”

As the butt of the flogger gently massaged against her clit, Suzy began to massage her own clit gently, staring at the bound, utterly submissive Holly.

“You're such a good girl. Better than Arin, he goes against everything I say...you're so obedient, so good. My little slut.”

It only took five minutes of gentle massage for Holly to come inside of her panties, arousal tinged with shame and submission pushing her over the edge.

 


	3. Arin/Dan, First Blowjob

“For someone who's never sucked dick before, you're awesome at it.”

Dan snorted into the crook of Arin's neck, nestling a little closer and pressing himself against the man's warm flesh. “Pussies are just tiny dicks, it isn't hard to transfer skills.”

A hand tugged into Dan's hair, and he opened his eyes to see that Arin was wrapping himself a little tighter around him. Once he was settled, he whispered to Dan,

“I'm sure Suzy will be pleased to hear that.”

 

 


	4. Suzy/Vernon, Tittyfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRIAN WECHT HAS READ THIS.  
> He mentions it at 7.04 on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEpMnZdzAfo&feature=em-uploademail  
> Brian, if you're reading this, you're a little shit and I love you.

Vernon has never had sex with a woman before.

The idea simply never occurred to him – why have sex with a woman when he could have sex with a man? With a man he knew every facet of their body already, for it was a mirror of his own. He knew exactly how to jerk and pull and twist to reduce a man to a blubbering wreck of cum and sweat. Women were a complete mystery.

When Arin came to him and told him that Suzy was _desperate_ to try something, and she wanted to try it with him, Vernon couldn't resist. Just because he didn't fuck women didn't mean he failed to find them attractive, and Suzy was one of the most attractive of the bunch. Her soft, slim hourglass figure had always made him double-take, and she had something so subtly sexy about every movement that she made that made Vernon very willing to lose his heterosexual virginity with her.

_Hey Vern! I'm ready now – pop up to mine and Arin's room. Xxx_

Vernon glanced up from the text to see Arin grinning at him, and he managed a weak smile back before ascending the stairs, wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

 

A million thoughts and fantasies had run through Vernon's mind as he tried to imagine what Suzy wanted to try with him. As he entered the bedroom, however, he saw that all of his ideas had been wrong.

Suzy sat in the centre of the bed, dressed in a tiny black skirt and a pair of black stockings, with her pert breasts covered in lube. The nipples were hard and standing out, and dribbles of lube had started to roll down her flat stomach.

“Hello, Vernon.”

Suzy had never tried tittyfucking before. The idea had never really appealed to her until watching a porn video with Arin. In it, a woman was tittyfucked by a guy who had supposedly never had sex with a woman before (him being a porn star, Suzy highly doubted that). It had been incredibly sweet and innocent – the guy hesitantly placing his dick between her lubricated tits, the girl pressing her boobs together around it and smiling when he gasped. Immediately, the fantasy was embedded into Suzy's mind, and Arin had a great suggestion for who could do the job – Vernon.

“Hi, Suzy. You look hot.”

Vernon internally cursed himself for sounding like a thirteen year old, but was relieved when Suzy laughed. “I know I do. Come here.”

Vernon complied, coming to a standstill just in front of the bed before sitting down. A smile appeared on Suzy's face.

“You're already hard.”

Vernon glanced down, and saw just how visible his erection was through his tight trousers. The sight of pretty, sweet Suzy covered in lube, waiting for him, was incredibly erotic. Just because he'd never fucked a woman didn't mean he hadn't fantasised about it, and Suzy fulfilled pretty much every fantasy as she sat there, smiling coquettishly.

“I'll take these off, then.” He said, giving her an awkward grin as he wriggled out of the close-fitting jeans. Then went his boxers, revealing his cock, hard and long. Suzy reached out with one hand and gently guided Vernon up onto his knees, so that his cock was roughly chest level with her. Her clit began to throb as he pushed his cock into the gap between her tits, her fantasy being fulfilled. Vernon was very aroused too – the soft, warm, wet area between Suzy's tits was better than any handjob, any blowjob, any anal, and she hadn't even pressed them together yet. When she did, a gasp escaped him – his cock was utterly surrounded by the firm flesh, and while it was a fairly tight fit, he could slide his cock up and down easily due to the excess of lube. It was perfect.

* * *

 

“I'm definitely having sex with more women in future.” Vernon murmured. The two were curled up in bed together, sleepy and satisfied, Suzy's chest still covered in lube and cum.

“I'm definitely tittyfucking again in future.” Suzy replied, making them both laugh. “Thank you, Vernon. That was perfect.”

 


	5. Brian/Barry, Glory Hole Blowjob

Barry had never done this before.

His sex life had always been good and clean and vanilla. Find a girlfriend, wait an appropriate length of time, have sex in the missionary position, repeat. He'd never considered that there was anything else out there – as long as both partners achieved orgasm, who cared? There was no need to involve anything else. That was until he was broken up with three times in three months, and suddenly his own hand wasn't enough for him any more.

“Have you tried going to a gay bar?” Dan had suggested, with a sly grin. “There are plenty of glory holes out there.”

Eyes like saucers, Barry vehemently shook his head. “No! That's weird, and creepy, and-”

“Don't be such a prude, Barry.” Dan had said, giving Barry a good-natured push. “Beej is beej, man.”

“I'm not that kind of guy.”

He really hadn't done this before. But there he was, his dick pressed through a hole in a toilet wall, waiting for someone to come and suck it. He'd been there for a solid five minutes, and he was dangerously close to chickening out – no one had entered the bathroom since he'd positioned himself, and he felt exposed in the weirdest way possible.

_Click._

The door opened and Barry heard footsteps. He held his breath, wondering whether the person would be a giver or a receiver. To his utter surprise, they entered the stall next to him, locking the door behind him. Breath still held, Barry jumped violently when he felt a hand gently take his cock. It was a very ordinary hand, with no outstanding fingers – the fingers were of a very average length and thickness, the skin was neither soft nor calloused. What surprised him, though, was the skill with which it massaged up and down, arousing him by motion alone.

 _Right. Think sexy thoughts._ Barry closed his eyes and tried to think about one of his ex girlfriends, but drew a blank. Instead, he turned his mind to some porn he'd seen – a video of a pretty, leggy brunette masturbating, four whole fingers in her cunt (which, despite being rather more than most women Barry had had sex with would like, was hot) and her thumb massaging her clit. Imagining her tight black panties, her voluptuous breasts, her soft, curvy body, was enough to get Barry properly hard. He felt the hand withdraw, and for a moment thought he'd been left, when suddenly a mouth closed around his cock. It didn't feel any different to the times a girl had sucked him off, which relieved him – he'd been worried that it'd feel a bit more...'gay', than it did. As it was, he could easily imagine that it was the porn woman, her sultry lips closed around his cock, her tongue playing with his slit...

Barry could hear the breathy moans of the guy in the next stall as he sucked him off, and the thought dawned on him that he might be expected to reciprocate. Not that he had anything against gay people, not at all, but he had no desire whatsoever to suck a random guy off. There were probably three guys that Barry had fancied in his entire life – Todd from eleventh grade, Charlie from college, and Brian from the office. The idea of sucking any of those guys off was rather abhorrent to Barry.

He could feel himself losing hardness in his cock, and so he turned his mind back to the porn woman, imagining her hands around the base of his cock while her mouth pumped up and down...

When Barry came, he withdrew his dick immediately, tucking it into his boxers and pulling up his jeans immediately. Time to get out of there. If a Lovely saw him in a gay bar, they'd have a field day.

Two cubicle doors opened at once, and Barry practically walked directly into the guy who had just sucked him off.

It was Brian.

“Oh...hi, Brian.”

Brian smirked at him, before winking and turning towards the door. “Let's not mention this to the other guys.”

 


	6. Suzy/Holly/Ross/Arin, Sexting

_Having fun filming Steam Train?_

Ross read the text, before dropping his phone. He was too in the zone to reply, as was Arin sat beside him. Why was Suzy texting him, anyway? She'd only left the office an hour before, he'd already seen her that day.

_I'm having fun at home._

The next text came through after only a few seconds, and was accompanied by a photograph. Ross clicked on it without looking, and then almost choked on his own spit. His wife, and Suzy, naked. This was hardly an unusual occurrence – the three of them and Arin were pretty open with their marriages, and he knew that the two women fucked on a fairly regular basis. He hadn't, however, had photographs before.

“Who's texting you, dude?” Arin asked, painfully aware of the short silence on the recording. The shortest of pauses was notable during a video.

“Just Suzy.” Ross replied, before holding up his phone so that Arin could see. He grinned a little at Arin's reaction to the photograph – the man stared at it for a few moments, before sharing a moment of eye contact with Ross and then glancing down at his own crotch.

“We'd better finish this episode up, then.” Arin said, his voice failing to reveal the fact that he'd just seen one of the sexiest goddamn photographs of his life. “Next time on Steam Train!”

By the time the recording devices had been turned off, two further photographs had arrived. One of Suzy's hand gently cupping one of Holly's breasts, the bud of the nipple standing out hard and proud, and the other of two fingers in a vagina – it was so close up that neither man could tell who was fingering who.

“We should send some back, man.” Arin said, grinning at Ross. His sweatpants had a definite tent to them, obviously caused by the photographs. Ross himself wasn't much better – his hand had crept unconsciously to his crotch and he was palming his own dick.

“Get your pants off, then.” Ross replied. It took an awkward moment for both to undress their lower halves, both quietly wondering how the fuck they'd explain this if another grump wandered in. Once undressed, Arin leant forwards and began to kiss Ross, their lips pressing together softly, only slightly parted. As they did so, Ross pulled his phone back and took a shot, hoping that it wouldn't be too blurry. How Holly and Suzy managed to take professional looking shots while aroused was beyond him. Without breaking the kiss, he hit send, before dropping the phone and moving his hand to Arin's soft waist, grasping the flesh firmly. Suzy and Holly might have started it, but this wasn't just for them. Arin and Ross knew one another almost better than anyone else did, and so sex came naturally, easily to them. It was always perfect.

The photographs that they sent captured that.

* * *

 

“They're still going?” Holly asked with a laugh as another text buzzed through. The two women were curled up in bed together, having finished with one another a solid ten minutes previously.

“Yeah.” Suzy said, flashing the phone towards Holly. The final photograph, as it would turn out to be, was Arin's hand clutching the two cocks together, holding them tightly, clearly wanking them together with precum acting as the only lubrication.

“They're gross.” Holly replied with a laugh, before snuggling closer to Suzy.

“They're gross, but they're ours.” Suzy replied.

 


	7. Ross/Barry/Holly, Polyamory, Cunnilingus, Snuggling

Ross and Barry were best friends – there was no questioning it. Ever since they'd met, something had clicked into place and they'd been solid as a rock. They shared almost everything with one another, and what with Steam Train they spent an awful lot of time together.

That was what made it so hard when Barry fell in love with Holly.

At first, he tried to ignore it, convincing himself that it was just a crush, a stupid high-school type crush. It certainly _felt_ like a high school crush – every time he saw her, his heart began to beat faster, and his face would feel cold and numb with excitement. Then, there was the less innocent side to it, the side that emerged when Barry masturbated at night – the thoughts of Holly naked, Holly riding his cock, Holly's sweet little face covered in his cum...

It was getting to be too much, and he knew he needed to tell her.

* * *

 

“Hey, Holly, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?”

Holly looked surprised at Barry's words, but wordlessly followed him from the room into an empty hallway, curious to know what would happen next. What could Barry have to say to her that couldn't be said in front of the others?

“What's wrong, Barry?”

“I think we maybe shouldn't hang out for a while.”

“Why?”

Barry shuffled from foot to foot as he decided how to word his next sentence. “I have...I have a bit of a crush on you, Holly, and I know it's totally inappropriate because of Ross, so I want to-”

The sensation of Holly's small, soft hand slipping into his own made him stop. “Barry, Ross and I are polyamorous.”

“What?”

“We are both comfortable with having more than one long term partner. Ross has actually said a few times that you'd be the perfect third addition.”

Barry blinked. “Do we all have to go on awkward group dates with milkshakes and terrible movies?”

Laughter exploded out of Holly. “If that's what you want! I was thinking that we could talk to Ross and work something out.”

* * *

 

Holly was a lucky, lucky woman. She had two men who loved her very much, and who got on so well together that their relationship had naturally progressed from friends to lovers without any embarrassment. The three of them even got to share a bed! She knew very few polyamorous relationships where everyone shared a bed. She was consistently blown away by how lucky she was.

Having two men attend to her sexually wasn't bad, either. Ross knew her so intimately after years together than he could pleasure her with ease, but Barry brought something fresh and new to the table that made things even more exciting.

“You're so beautiful.” Barry whispered, before leaning in to her pussy. She was already wet, for Ross was attending to her tits, rubbing her nipples and rolling the ends between his fingers until they stood out hard from her chest. Barry began to lick her clit with soft, broad stripes, the taste of Holly infiltrating his mouth. Cunt always tasted like cunt, it never tasted like cream or honey or any other fanatical description from erotic novels, but that was good enough for Barry – he'd fantasised for so long about the taste of Holly's pussy that the reality could have tasted like shit and he'd still have loved it. The fact that he was fortunate enough to have such a wonderful relationship made every moment sweeter than honey for him anyway. As he licked, he placed one hand on Holly's hipbone, holding on tightly, and snaked the other out to grab Ross's dick, working it slowly up and down. The three of them fitted together perfectly, and Ross and Holly couldn't imagine life without Barry ever again.

* * *

 

“You know, you're supposed to use dental dams when you eat a girl out.”

The three were curled up together in the new bed (King's size, to accommodate the third body in the bed), sleepy in the best kind of way after a heavy fuck. Ross was squashed between Barry and Holly, the three of them a mess of limbs and sweat, utterly content.

“What the fuck is a dental dam?” Barry asked, nuzzling his face into Ross's bony shoulder and trying to get comfortable.

“That's exactly what Ross said when I told him that.” Holly replied, with a laugh. “Honestly, men. Why do I have two of them?”

 

 


	8. Mark/Brian, First Time Anal

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Mark bit his lip before nodding, resting his head against Brian's shoulder for one last moment of comfort. “Yeah. I...I really want to.”

“Okay then. Let's get up, then.”

Brian guided Mark up and out of the bed, before snagging a finger into the younger man's waistband. “Definitely ready? We can wait if you're not ready.”

This time, Mark spoke a little more forcefully, pushing one of his own hands into his waistband and easing his sweatpants down. “I want to.”

“Bend over the edge of the bed, then. Don't worry, I've done this before – I know what I'm doing.”

Mark obeyed, lying over the end of the bed so that his ass was pointed in the air. He gathered two tight handfuls of the blanket, resting his cheek gently against the soft surface and waiting for contact. Brian waited until Mark was settled before squeezing a little lube onto one of his fingers. As he gently began to circle Mark's asshole with the lubed finger, stroking the tight hole, he rested his other hand on Mark's back, a gesture of comfort. A small gasp escaped Mark as he felt the single, lubed finger massage his asshole, the other fingers dragging against the back of his ballsack as it went. He had wanted to try anal for the longest of times, but he'd heard too many horror stories about torn flesh and pain to go any further than wanting. Then, Arin had dropped a quiet whisper in his ear, and a long, long conversation with Brian later he was there, asshole in the air, waiting to be fucked. What Brian said was true – he _had_ done this before, he'd taken the anal virginity of more than one man and was skilled in the area.

“Is this okay?” Brian asked at that moment, rubbing Mark's back softly as he pushed just the tip of his finger into Mark's hole. Mark nodded, too caught up in the moment to give a verbal response. Brian's own cock was beginning to twitch at Mark's response – so compliant, so new to the whole concept of anal play...fresh meat. He was precious, so innocent and untouched, and Brian planned on giving him the best possible introduction to ass play. That being said, Brian briefly removed his hand from Mark's back to add another drizzle of lube to his finger, making it slip in easily. Once more, Mark gasped at the strange sensation, one he had never experienced before. It didn't hurt, not at all, it just felt rather unusual. Instead of replacing his hand on Mark's back, he squeezed more lube onto it and pushed beneath Mark until he found his cock, not fully hard but still showing signs of arousal.

“Still comfortable?” Brian asked. In response, Mark jerked his hips up, forcing Brian's finger a little deeper into his asshole and allowing the man better access to his cock. As he drew his finger slowly in and out of Mark, he began to gently wank him off, smiling as the way the man bucked towards him, desperate for more contact.

* * *

 

“Dude, how was it?” Arin looked legitimately excited as he spoke, grinning at Mark.

“It was awesome.” Mark replied, a coy smile appearing on his own face. “You were right, Brian is great.”

“You should join Dan and I next time.” Arin said, giving Mark a dig in the ribs. “Now you've tried it, you won't want to stop.”

 


	9. Ross/Dan/Arin, Roleplaying, Spanking, Uniform

 

“So, Prof, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Ross grinned smugly at his “teacher”, hands in pockets, his shirt untucked and his top button undone. He looked every inch the irrepressible schoolboy, while Arin's neat trousers, shirt and tie made him look very teacherly. An eyebrow raised at Ross.

“You know, Mr O'Donovan. Your disturbing lack of effort, your attitude and your uniform – and my name is Mr Hanson to you, not _Prof._ ”

“What about me, Mr Hanson?” Dan asked, also grinning. He looked slightly more respectable – his shirt was tucked in, at least – but he was certainly not less cheeky in his tone.

“Three D's in a row on your assignments!” Arin replied, his nose wrinkling as if disgusted. Dan snorted and elbowed Ross, making Arin draw himself up to his full height. “You've had detention with me before, Mr Avidan, I'm surprised to find you laughing.”

“What're you gonna do, Prof?” Ross asked, still smiling. Taking a seat behind his desk, Arin patted his broad lap.

“I'm going to spank you both. Mr Avidan, you've done this before, come here and show Mr O'Donovan how it's done.”

Dan raised his eyebrows and scuffled his feet on the floor. “What if I don't?”

“I have a lack of patience for idiots, Mr Avidan – come here, or you'll regret it.”

Dan turned to Ross and rolled his eyes, making Ross snort, before edging towards Arin. When he was close enough, Arin grabbed him by the waist and pulled him over his lap, tugging down his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop. Ross felt a prickle of arousal in his groin as he watched the scene unfold, knowing that he was next. Dan's small, tight ass and the sight of Arin's broad hand rubbing it was enough to give him a semi, his cock hardening at the sight. Roleplaying had seemed bizarre when Arin and Dan first approached him about it, but now he totally understood.

* * *

 

Being spanked was probably one of Dan's favourite things. Feeling his cock jam against Arin's leg, alongside the warm, solid feeling of Arin's own erection pressing against his belly, all accompanied by the delicious sting of having his ass smacked...it was beyond erotic. When it was just the two of them, a tiny spanking with Arin's hand like this would be the mildest form of foreplay, but Ross had never tried it before, and they figured it would be better to ease him in. The look on his face when they'd first suggested a bit of BDSM was enough to tell them that he'd have run screaming if they'd done anything harder, though both men were reassured to see an erection forming within his trousers. He was obviously enjoying the scene thus far.

“You're a bad boy, Mr Avidan. A bad, bad boy. That's why I have to punish you.” Arin's voice was deep and had a guttural tone to it, making Dan ache with arousal. Knowing that Arin was totally in control of the situation, and could pleasure Dan or pain him depending on his whim was incredibly erotic. As it was, Arin chose to do both – slamming his hand down across Dan's ass, but then letting his fingers drag down his ballsack and the seam of his cock, making it harder and harder.

Dan cracked a huge yawn, reaching up and covering his mouth. “Sorry, sir, has the spanking started yet?”

Laughter burst out of Ross, so much so that he had to grab hold of the table. Arin's reaction made him laugh even harder – he began spanking Dan hard and fast, giving his throbbing cock no attention whatsoever, just emphasising his control over his “student”. It left him utterly aroused, too – the idea of being bent over Arin's lap, being thoroughly spanked before getting wanked off or blown, had grown on him an incredible amount since first suggested.

* * *

 

When Barry walked into Dan's bedroom later that day, having arrived back from the Grump Office with dinner for them both, he smiled at what he found. Ross, Arin and Danny, all in various states of undress, cuddled up together on Dan's bed. Cum was splattered across Ross's face, and was slowly drying there, while Barry could see that both Ross and Dan were sporting red, bruising asses.

He'd have to ask if he could get involved next time.

 

 


	10. Suzy/Arin, Pegging, Dominatrix

_Wear the pink panties today, the ones with the bow. xxx_

 

Arin stared at the text for a moment, embarrassed and unsure how to reply. Usually, for Christmas, they'd spend some time with Suzy's family and some time with his, alternating each year as to who they spent the actual day with. This year, however, they'd decided to part ways for a week to spend time with their own individual families. Suzy had departed the day before him, and except for a text letting him know that she'd arrived safely, he hadn't heard from her since. Another text buzzed through.

 

_You can wear those pretty white socks too xxx_

 

_**Okay babe xxx** _

 

Arin loved Suzy. He loved everything about her – she had legitimately made him less stupid over the years. He also loved how incredibly dominant she was. When she told him to do something in the bedroom, he did it. Of course, occasionally he'd test her, because when she got mad, she was hot – slapping his face, pulling his hair, whipping him.

Suzy was the best.

The underwear was a new thing. Now and then, she'd tell him to wear a particular set of underwear, and now and then during the day she'd text him and ask for photographic proof that he was still wearing them. If he failed to reply, she'd dress him up in the prettiest lingerie she could find, make him up beautifully and then peg him. He loved it, but he loved following her orders more.

Slipping the tiny pink panties on, he debated whether he should obey or not today. He hadn't been pegged in a while, and he did love it.

The panties came back off.

* * *

 

Arin gasped as Suzy penetrated him, the strap-on slipping easily into his hole with the addition of lube. One hand was wrapped tightly in his hair, yanking his head back, while the other was holding his hip so tightly he was sure there would be bruises.

“Are you going to do what I say in future, babe?” Suzy asked, her voice sugar-sweet as she thrust into Arin. He moaned, feeling the tip of the toy hit his prostate.

“Yes, Suzy.”

“What was that?” her voice was light and even, and Arin couldn't believe how lucky he was as she slammed in and out of him.

“Yes, Suzy.”

“Good boy.”

Suzy's grip on his hip loosened, and she reached underneath him and began to gently stroke his cock. It didn't take long for him to ejaculate hard, his breathing a ragged pant and his skin coated in sweat.

He was so, so lucky.

 


	11. Suzy/Ross, Orgasm Denial, Control

 

Suzy had been at the very brink of orgasm for an hour or more. Her body was naked and sweaty, her nipples standing out hard and proud, her pussy red and puffy from arousal. Hair stuck to her damp shoulders and her breath was ragged and harsh.

Knelt over her was Ross, with possibly the most shiteating grin of all time on his face.

“I _said_ I was good at sex.” he said, catching eye contact with Suzy and grinning even more widely. Suzy glowered up at him.

“Let me fucking cum, Ross, I swear to fucking _god-_ ”

“Temper, temper.” Ross chided, before gently slapping the tips of his fingers against her clit. A moan ripped out of Suzy as arousal shot through her. She was desperate. She just wanted to cum, to feel the throbbing relief, but Ross seemed content to keep her going for as long as possible.

“Ross!”

Ross laughed, before reaching up and gently caressing one of Suzy's nipples. “Holly likes it when I do this.”

“What?

“Tease her. Don't you like it? I guess if you're used to Arin not lasting very long this'll feel like an eternity...”

Suzy gave Ross a glare before speaking through gritted teeth. “Let me cum.”

As if he hadn't heard her, Ross continued to tweak Suzy's nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His own cock was hard and straining, but that could wait. Teasing a partner, denying their orgasm, was one of the greatest pleasures to Ross. Seeing them so desperate to orgasm, so utterly under his control...it was beyond hot. Of course, he liked it the other way too – he made no secret of the fact that he loved to bottom. Being tied up, spanked, humiliated, even forced to piss himself...it was all game for Ross. Everything could be sexy in the right context.

He jumped when he felt a hand suddenly grab his throat, pulling him down. Suzy yanked until he was barely an inch from her face, before whispering,

“Let. Me. Cum.”

Ross smirked, and pulled away, but obligingly leant down towards Suzy's cunt. The very tip of his tongue touched her clit and he began to flick it up and down, knowing that it would barely take a minute of that for Suzy to orgasm. Sure enough, she did, her hands digging into the soft skin of Ross's back, her head thrown back and her mouth parted with ecstasy.

“Like that, baby?”

Suzy responded by reaching down and pulling Ross up towards her. Moments later, he received the best blowjob of his life.

* * *

 

“Holly?”

Holly glanced up from the skirt she was altering – part of a cosplay. “What's up, Suzy?”

“Does Ross do... _that_ every time you have sex?”

“Do what?”

“Make you wait fucking ages before cumming.”

Holly laughed. “Oh no. It's usually the other way around. You should try topping for him, Suzy, you can get your revenge.”

A grin appeared on Suzy's face as she began to plan her next session with Ross in exquisite detail.

 

 


	12. Dan/Brian, Sex Dungeon, Collar, Beating

Having known Brian for seven years, Dan thought that there was very little the man could do to surprise him.

Practically every week, Brian proved him wrong.

_Hi Dan. I've just redecorate the basement, what do you think?_

Dan was surprised to receive such a banal message, but clicked on the photograph regardless, wondering what on earth was so special that Brian had to show him right away.

The air practically left his lungs when he saw the photograph. It was worthy of 50 Shades, except far more consent would be involved.

A sex dungeon.

The photograph was slightly blurry, so Dan couldn't make everything out, but as far as he could tell it was a legitimate sex dungeon. A huge body frame rested against one wall, and beside it stood an odd, leather-covered frame, the purpose of which Dan couldn't even _begin_ to imagine. A variety of different sex items, some which Dan had seen before and some which were clearly new, were dotted around the room – dildos, vibrators, cock rings, paddles, canes and all sorts of other items.

_**Holy fuck, dude. When can I come over?** _

* * *

 

“You're my slut. You obey me, or I punish you. Understood?” Brian's voice was harsh as he spoke, empty of emotion. Dan knelt on the floor in front of him, eyes downcast, cock hard and resting between his legs. A brief nod later, and Brian reached down to Dan's neck, clipping a firm, black leather collar around his neck. Chains had been looped through the collar, and so Brian had complete control over Dan – one yank of the chain length and Dan was pulled forwards, knees scraping against the bare concrete floor.

It was incredible.

They'd decided years before not to bother visiting sex dungeons any more. They were expensive, and rarely equipped with everything they wanted and needed. Evidently, Brian had been planning this for a long time, a sex dungeon just for the two of them, equipped with everything.

“Crawl for me.”

As Dan obeyed, his hands and knees becoming raw very quickly against the rough floor, his cock became even harder. Before Brian, he'd never shared his deepest fantasies with anyone. Now he was there, living them out. He was Brian's bitch, Brian's slut, utterly submissive to the older man's every whim and desire. Suddenly, Brian stopped walking, in turn jolting Dan to a standstill.

“Ask me to beat you.”

Dan's mouth went dry, but he dutifully asked, “Brian, please beat me.”

Brian reached out and tousled Dan's hair, smiling. “Good slut. Always such a good slut. Get up on the bench.”

The bench was, as it turned out, a spanking bench. There were padded leather holsters for the knees and elbows, and a raised platform to hold up the back and ass. As Dan climbed on, Brian clipped the chain of the collar loosely to the wall, giving the younger man room to move without choking himself. It took Brian a while to tighten the restraints over Dan's slender wrists and ankles, during which Dan felt his arousal grow further and further, his cock swollen and twitching, his whole groin hot and desperate. He knew that Brian would take his time, however.

He always did.

_Crack!_

The first lash of the cane surprised Dan. He slammed forwards against the bench, biting his lip hard as the pain overtook him. With it came more arousal, not just for him but for Brian too. Knowing that Dan trusted him so implicitly as to let him beat him was an incredible turn on for Brian. Seeing Dan there, his cock rock hard and rubbing against the bench, so obviously turned on by Brian's actions made Brian's dick harden further too. Dan was his perfect little slut, and he loved him.

 


	13. Arin/Dan, Body Positivity, Body Love

“You're so beautiful.”

Dan's breath was warm and moist against Arin's skin, making him shiver. Dan was holding Arin gently by the hips, feeling the hipbones softly covered in fat and skin. Eyes closed, Arin was simply feeling, feeling the gentle words in his heart and the soft touches on his body.

“Your skin is so soft, softer than any girls I've touched. You're perfect.”

A small moan escaped Arin as Dan gently moved his hands upwards, touching his soft stomach. Arin hated his stomach. Watching the pole dancing video always made him cringe, because he could see his belly so clearly beneath the shirt he wore. Despite his matter-of-fact discussion of his body, Arin was more insecure than most.

“I've never seen a sexier stomach than yours. It's so soft, I just want to grab it and hold on. You're so fucking sexy, Arin.”

For a few moments, Dan stopped talking, instead pressing soft, tiny kisses over Arin's stomach and chest, his hands grabbing at the soft underhang.

“I'm not sexy, I'm fat.” Arin replied after a few moments, his eyes opening. A moment later, Dan crawled further up Arin and began to kiss him properly, their lips soft and gentle, Arin tasting of cola and Dan of skittles. As they broke apart, Dan smiled.

“You're sexy, and you're kinda fat, and you're ripped. Our stomachs fit together perfectly – we're made for one another, see?”

Dan gestured downwards, to where his skinny stomach curved perfectly around the soft mound of Arin's stomach. They fitted together like jigsaw pieces, and seeing it made Arin feel rather better about himself. They _were_ so perfect for one another. Passion overtook him, and without really realising he wrapped his hands tightly around Dan's back, pulling him in for a tight hug and colliding their mouths together.

“God, I love you...” he murmured into Dan's mouth. Dan smiled.

“You're alright too.”

 

 


	14. Holly/Suzy/Brian, Femdom, BDSM

The sight of Suzy wearing nothing but knee-high black leather boots, a tiny pair of black lace panties and a black lacy push-up bra made the saliva in Brian's mouth dry away, forcing him to swallow thickly as he observed her.

Of course, the fact that Holly was stood beside her wearing a pink silk lingerie set, some incredibly high pink stilettos and nothing else didn't help matters either.

None of the other guys had believed that he only subbed or bottomed for women – in fact, none of them believed that he subbed or bottomed at all.

“Dude, you're a huge fucking sadist – no _way_ do you let girls yank you around or fuck you.” Dan had said, a grin on his face as he spoke.

“Ask Rachel!”

Dan had rolled his eyes, the grin on his face widening at the idea of Brian, the most dedicated dom he'd ever met, being smacked around by a girl. “You're a liar, man.”

Yeah, well, _this'd_ show him.

* * *

 

“Strip.”

Brian blinked at the sudden command, unused to Suzy's voice sounding so harsh. In the moment it took him to understand the order, Holly had grabbed his hair and pulled his head an inch from hers.

“Take your clothes off, you slut.”

His clothes were off faster than he thought possible, his mouth still dry but his brow beading with sweat as he contemplated his near future. Being topped, fucked, tied up, spanked, by two women instead of one.

Positively delightful.

“Get on your knees.”

Brian obeyed, the heels on both women's shoes making them tower even further over him as his bare knees and elbows pressed into the carpet. He watched as Suzy moved around him and sat on a nearby chair, before feeling the thud of her feet landing on his back.

Being a footstool was more erotic than he could have thought possible.

His cock began to harden as he felt the rough tips to her boots dig into his back, most likely leaving bruises in their wake. As Suzy rested on him, reducing him to a mere object, Holly sat down in front of him.

“Take my panties off.”

Brian lifted a hand to do so, but Holly quickly slapped it down.

“With your mouth.”

As he leant forwards to do so, Suzy dug the tip of one of her heels into his back again. “If my feet fall off, you'll regret it, you little slut.”

With slightly more care, Brian eased himself forwards, keeping his back tilted up so that Suzy's feet didn't fall from him. The edges of his teeth snagged Holly's panties, and as carefully as he could he eased one side down past her hip. It didn't take long to pull both sides far enough down that Brian could simply grab the gusset between his teeth and yank, the taste of Holly soaking through the panties. Evidently she was already horny, as was he. At the last yank, Brian jolted a little too far backwards, and Suzy's limp legs fell off of his back, landing on his calves with a thump. A moment later she had his hair, yanking him down to the floor while Holly stood up, kicking her panties away. A second passed where Brian wondered what would happen next, his cock now throbbing and dangling down, before he felt Suzy's hand tighten on his neck and then heard a devastatingly loud _crack_.

He recognized that crack all too well – as a dominant, he made good use of a flogger.

The sting across his back seemed to jolt straight to his cock, and a tiny moan escaped his mouth. The flogger landed once more, making him moan again, and eliciting a laugh from both women.

* * *

 

Both Holly and Suzy thought that Brian looked incredibly _cute_ , all tied up and helpless. It hadn't taken long to bind his wrists and ankles, before taping his wrists to just above his cock. If he rested his wrists, his hands landed on his hard, throbbing cock.

“Don't touch yourself.” Suzy spat. “If you do, you'll regret it.”

With that, Suzy leant forwards and began to make out with Holly – not softly or gently, but with an intensity and ferocity that made Brian's cock, if possible, even harder. One of Holly's hands strayed downwards and began to stroke Suzy's clit through her panties, while Suzy grabbed one of Holly's tits and began to gently stroke the already-erect nipple. The sight of two women in such a raw state of sexual pleasure made Brian ache to touch himself, and without meaning to, he let his hands slip down to his cock, stroking it as well as he could with his wrists bound so efficiently. Both Suzy and Holly had their eyes closed, moaning into one another's mouths, and so he felt safe doing so. However, somehow, Holly noticed what he was doing. Crossing the room to where he sat, she grabbed hold of his balls in one hand, squeezing them tightly. It hurt – oh God, it hurt – but something about it felt erotic, knowing Holly had control over the situation, that she could choose to hurt him or pleasure him at her will.

“Is this what you want? Us to touch you?” Holly's usually gentle voice was hard and firm, though she didn't have it in her to be too cruel a top – as she twisted the balls from side to side, she wrapped her other hand around the cock and began to gently slide it up and down, a smile playing on her lips at the expression of bliss on Brian's face. The mixture of pleasure and pain quickly became too much for him, and he ejaculated all over Holly's hands.

* * *

 

“Are you okay?”

The three were a tangled nest of limbs in the bed, both Suzy and Holly still red cheeked and sweating from their orgasms, while Brian was a little more settled. Suzy was gently stroking Brian's hair, while Holly held him close to her, cuddling him. Brian nodded into Holly's chest at the question. It'd been an intense session, but it was _so_ worth it.

 


	15. Holly/Arin, Vibrator, Cunnilingus

“I'll be gentle, I promise.”

Arin's hand gently stroked Holly's hair as she lowered her pyjama bottoms and underwear. Her bra had already been discarded, with her two nipples straining visibly through the pyjama top. Her hair was a mess, her face was free of makeup, and she had never looked more beautiful – calm and relaxed, a smile on her face as she waited for Arin to get started.

“Thank you for doing this. I just miss Ross so much, and-”

A kiss to the lips, soft and gentle, stopped Holly in her tracks. “It's okay, babe – any time. Ross has done it for Suzy too many times to count, I'm happy to step in.”

As Holly shuffled back on the bed so that her back was resting against the bedboard, Arin shunted backwards before pushing himself down onto his stomach so that his head rested between Holly's open thighs.

“And Suzy is definitely okay with this?”

Arin laughed, and Holly couldn't help but smile too as she felt his warm breath touch her pussy. “She's excited for you, man. She did say to moisturise after so you don't get beard burn, though.”

Laughter exploded from Holly, but quickly melted away as she felt Arin's tongue stroke down her clit and hole in one smooth lick. He was evidently experienced at oral, for it didn't take long for Holly to be soaked – his tongue flicked at her clit, and he hummed as he licked, sending subtle vibrations down across her cunt. Pure happiness shot through Holly as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bedsheets, for she knew how lucky she was. Their whole friendship, all of the Grumps, was built on a foundation of solid trust. Sometimes it lead to situations like this – in Holly's eyes, it was wonderful that they were all so close.

Plus, Arin was just as good as Ross at oral, but seemingly less likely to be a teasing little bitch and keep her at the brink of orgasm for an hour or more until she was begging to cum.

Arin was also thrilled at the situation. In his opinion, everything about Holly was just amazing, and getting the opportunity to eat her out was a great bonus. Watching her squirm and twist her hands into the sheets as as massaged her clit with his tongue and rubbed her body in slow circles with his hands was beyond beautiful. Suzy reacted in much the same way, of course, but watching people reach sexual climax was always a joy for Arin.

That was why he reached for the vibrator.

* * *

 

“You've really never used one with Ross?”

Holly smiled, her mind mostly preoccupied by her aching clit. “We've never needed to.”

“Suzy and I don't _need_ it, but it's fun. You'll like it, I promise.”

Once more, Holly smiled, before pointing towards her pussy. “Go ahead. Maybe I'll get Ross to invest in one if I like it.”

The on button pressed, Arin coated the bullet vibrator in his own spit and touched the very tip to Holly's clit, aware that the first time she experienced a vibrator would probably elicit a violent reaction. He wasn't disappointed – her leg jerked up and her eyes shot open, surprise written all over her face.

“Holy _crap_!” She murmured, staring down at the small toy as if it were an object of great beauty or promise. “Do that again!”

Although not a tease by nature, Arin knew that vibrators felt best when you had some time to acclimatise to their power so as not to overwhelm you, so instead of going straight back to her clit he instead circled the hole with the end of the vibrator, smiling as Holly's legs began to shake, her toes curled up. Despite his best efforts, she came quickly, an expression of pure bliss on her face.

* * *

 

“Like the vibrator, then?”

Holly snorted at the matter-of-fact question from Suzy. “It was awesome!”

“You should see what it does to Arin.” Suzy replied, a wicked grin on her face. “Or maybe we could test it out on Ross.”

 


	16. Vernon/Jack(septiceye), Skype Sex

The tiny moans that escaped Vernon as he frantically jerked off were barely picked up by his laptop microphone, the thwopping noise that his masturbation made covering them up. Jack, on the other hand, was entirely vocal – one hand drew slowly up and down his lubed-up cock while he moaned and groaned, high-pitched whines escaping him every time a new wave of pleasure rolled through him. Neither man needed porn to get off – watching the other man jack it from halfway across the world was enough for both of them.

“Oh, God, Jack, I'm gonna cum.” Vernon said, his voice breathy and deep. One hand clutched his chair, the arm attached to it shaking and shuddering, while the other moved up and down his dick at record pace, sending jolts of ecstasy through him.

“Me too, me too...” Jack's voice was barely a whimper, his accent hardly noticeable as he shuddered and shook. A gasp, a final stroke up his cock, and Jack explosively came, the viscous white fluid flowing down his cock and pooling on his pubic mound. His eyes had squeezed shut during the orgasm, the lashes flickering at each throb of pleasure, but as the wave of post-orgasmic calmness overtook him he opened them again, just in time to see Vernon cum, a choked half-groan struggling out of him as his cock dropped its load.

“You're so sexy.” Jack told the other man, smiling as he watched the relief of orgasm flood through Vernon. Vernon laughed.

“You are too. You need to come out to LA as soon as possible.”

“Or you could come to Ireland.” Jack said, reaching to his desk for a tissue to wipe himself clean.

“Either way, I can't wait to see you do that in real life.”

 


	17. Vernon/Dan, Anal, Blowjob

The moan that escaped Vernon was deep and guttural, his whole body shaking as he moved closer and closer to climax. His hands gripped tightly at Dan's slender hips, the fingers digging in so hard that they would likely leave bruises. Not that Dan would mind that – whenever partners left marks he would ghost his fingers over them until they faded, remembering the pleasure he had experienced.

“Oh, God, Vernon...” Dan moaned, rutting backwards so that Vernon's cock hit his prostate again and again. His own dick was red and overstimulated, beads of precum glistening on the end, his face buried in the sheets of the bed as Vernon took him to new heights. Seeing Dan so weak from pleasure, his knees buckling beneath him as Vernon thrust into him, pushed the younger man over the edge. He came explosively inside of Dan, thrusting through the orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted in ecstasy. Breathing heavily, Vernon pulled out of Dan and pushed the other man over onto his back, one hand wrapping itself into the curly hair as he lowered his mouth onto the presented cock, tasting the salt of the precum and Dan's own flavour. It only took a few thrusts up and down for Dan to come, his back arching and his hair still knotted tightly within Vernon's hand as pleasure shot through him in waves. Finally, the two men collapsed, utterly spent.

“I love you.” Dan whispered as he nestled up to Vernon, pulling the sweat-dampened sheets over them. Vernon smiled and rested his head on Dan's chest.

“I love you too.”

 

 


	18. Brian/Jack, Petplay

When Brian had produced the toy, Jack's eyes had widened in surprise, his mouth forming an O as he looked it over.

“What's this for?”

Brian smirked, taking the toy back from Jack. It was a small red buttplug – not particularly out of the ordinary, as toys went, at least not with Brian. What was unusual was the long, fluffy tail extending out of the end of it, reminiscent of a fox tail.

“It's so you can be my pet.” he told Jack, his smirk growing wider at Jack's intense surprise. “Don't worry, I have a collar for you too.”

Gratification seeped through Brian when Jack flushed a fierce pink. “A collar?”

“You did _say_ you wanted to try new things.” Brian said with a smirk. “Don't you want to be my pet?”

Jack observed the buttplug for a moment or two, reaching out and stroking his fingers through the soft faux-fur of the tail before nodding. “Of course I do.”

* * *

 

“Come here.” Brian crooked a finger to beckon Jack, his cock already half-erect in his trousers as he observed the man. Jack was naked already, kneeling on the floor as Brian had instructed him to do, his head bowed in subservience. As he crawled towards Brian, he dared a quick peek upwards, noticing that Brian had a whole box of toys to use on him. “Good pet.”

Jack shivered as Brian coiled a light, cool metal chain around his neck, tying it loosely. Knowing Brian's sexual preferences, it would likely be tightened later, choking him slightly, leaving marks for him to remember the meeting by for days, if not weeks. The chain was trailed down his back and hung on a clothes peg on the wall, limiting Jack's scope for movement to a three foot square. He was trapped, utterly at Brian's whim – the thought was so erotic that Jack felt his cock begin to harden as his utter helplessness in the situation overwhelmed him.

“It's lubed up, don't worry.”

For a moment, Brian's words didn't make sense, but then Jack felt the familiar pressure of a buttplug at his anus, pressing into him, his muscles contracting around it to hold it in place. Of course, it didnt reach his prostate, but just knowing that Brian had put it there made it erotic – plus, the skin around his hole was sensitive, and feeling the plastic press into him made him shiver. A light slap to his ass, barely stinging, made him jump to attention and look up inquisitively at Brian. The man was unzipping his trousers, his cock bursting out and presenting itself to Jack – he was incredibly hard, his utter control of Jack evidently turning him on just as much as the opposite aroused Jack.

“Beg for me, pet.”

Unsure of how to proceed, Jack continued to look silently up at Brian – he'd been told to be quiet, not to talk, because “Animals can't talk, can they?”. His confusion was rewarded with Brian grabbing a riding crop from his seemingly endless box of toys and lightly flicking it across Jack's shoulders.

“Kneel and beg, like the dog you are.”

* * *

 

Brian smiled as he watched Jack. The session hadn't been particularly long, but he'd pushed Jack to his limits – making him beg, facefucking him, whipping him with the crop whenever he hesitated in obeying an action. Jack had discovered that petplay was definitely for him: feeling so utterly controlled turned him into a hot mess, his cock desperate for attention. Although Jack was now asleep, all worn out, Brian reached out and stroked his hair. _Good pet._

 


	19. Suzy/Barry, Dominatrix, Oral, Flogging

Barry's eyes began to water as the flogger lashed across his ass for the tenth time, sending him jolting forwards. The pain was a sharp sting – he was sure he could feel the impact of every individual strand of the flogger. However, far more intense than the pain was the pleasure: his cock was hard, the tip pink and glistening, arousal throbbing through his crotch and making him squirm. His hands were tied above him, preventing him from touching himself, but occasionally one of the strands of the flogger would catch his balls or even his cock, sending him into new levels of ecstasy.

“You're my slut.” Suzy whispered into his ear, wrapping one hand tightly into his hair so as to yank his head back, the other hand trailing the flogger over his sore, welted ass.

“Yes...” Barry moaned when Suzy slid the flogger forwards and over his hard cock. He was desperate to come, desperate to be satisfied, desperate for the intense arousal to dissipate. At the same time, he adored being utterly controlled by Suzy, his pain or pleasure her prerogative.

“Yes what?”

“Yes mistress.”

Suzy smiled at these words and dropped the flogger, moving until she sat in front of Barry. His eyes squeezed shut as she took his cock into her mouth, her pretty rosebud lips circling the hot, red girth of his shaft. Tiny whimpers escaped him as she moved slowly up and down his cock, her saliva and his precum lubricating it, her tongue tracing his slit and then running down the seam of his dick.

“Oh my god...” Barry whined, clenching his fists together as best as he could despite the fact they were bound above his hair. Suzy began to suck harder, her hands moving around Barry to clutch his sore ass, intensifying both the pain and the pleasure. As she took his length fully into her mouth, deepthroating him, he felt the familiar throbbing jolt of an orgasm as ejaculate shot out of his cock and into her mouth. She waited until his eyes opened before swallowing, sharing a moment of eye contact as the salty fluid slid down her throat.

* * *

 

Once Barry had come out of the post-orgasmic haze that had enveloped him, Suzy untied his wrists, rubbing at the chafed flesh before pushing him backwards onto the bed. In seconds she had placed her cunt onto his mouth, with the simply instruction,

“Eat me out.”

Barry obeyed, his tongue stroking Suzy's clit exactly as he knew she liked it. Suzy reached forwards and clutched the sheets beside Barry's head, holding on as he worked her up further and further. Barry turned his attention to her hole, circling it with his tongue, tasting Suzy and noticing just how wet she was. The tip of his tongue slipped inside of her, eliciting a tiny moan from Suzy. The moan deepened and lengthened as Barry turned back to her clit, circling it with her tongue. Feeling her clench above him, her pussy wetter than he thought possible, was incredibly erotic to Barry. His cock, only very recently softened, began to harden once more as Suzy met new heights of pleasure. Suzy was perfect.

 


	20. Arin/Vernon, Spanking, Figging

“Are you ready?”

Vernon nodded before pressing his face into the blanket, both nerves and excitement ricocheting through him. He didn't quite remember when the first conversation with Arin about this happened, but he knew that things had rolled forwards rather quickly. One minute Vernon had been confessing his kinks to Arin, the next he was lying naked over the older man's lap, a piece of ginger being pressed into his anus and a paddle lying on his back, waiting for use.

“Let's go then – tell me if you need me to slow down, okay?”

Once more Vernon nodded, aware that his cock was already twitching against Arin's leg – his fantasies were finally becoming a reality. The ginger had only been in his ass for a few seconds, but it was already burning, the sensation of eating something spicy in an entirely different location.

_Smack!_

Vernon jumped and jolted forwards at the first sharp spank from the paddle, his entire ass immediately flooding with a stinging sensation. The pain quickly faded, however, and instead left a comfortable warmth in its place, sending his cock into overdrive. It felt _good_. Arin gently drew a hand through Vernon's short hair, offering an iota of comfort, before landing another hard spank. This time Vernon intentionally rutted forwards, his cock rubbing against Arin's lap and eliciting a tiny moan from him. Every spank made the ginger bury itself deeper into his asshole, burning and stinging but sending his cock into overdrive.

“You okay?” Arin checked, smiling as he felt Vernon's hard dick press into his leg.

“Yes!”

The two shared a moment of intimate silence before Arin drew the paddle back and smacked it down again ad again, settling into a rhythm of fast spanks that had Vernon grinding his cock against Arin's leg as fast as he could, arousal throbbing intensely through him as his ass began to turn a dark shade of pink and the inside of his asshole burned more and more. It hurt, oh _God_ it hurt, but it felt so good too, the stinging making his cock harder and harder, an engorged mass thudding against Arin's thigh so hard it almost hurt that too.

“Oh my God, Arin...”

“What?” Arin asked, grinning. His own dick was hard and pressed against Vernon's stomach, each jolt forwards from Vernon sending pleasure through him too.

“Blow me, I can't take it...”

It took barely two minutes for Vernon to cum, his fists clenched and arms shaking as pleasure shot through him in heavy waves. Arin waited for Vernon's eyes to open and meet his before swallowing the load, his finger still digging sharply into Vernon's hips.

“We've gotta do this again some time.” Vernon said, his voice almost faint with the relief of orgasm. Arin laughed and simply presented his own cock to Vernon, desperate to cum too.

 


	21. Dan/Jack(septiceye), Bondage, Blowjob

“You're such a pretty little boy, so beautiful...”

Jack shivered as Dan's warm breath tickled his ear, one of the older man's hands resting on the taut skin of Jack's stomach and the other slowly stroking downwards to Jack's hard cock. The younger man was tied to a hook in the ceiling, his wrists and ankles bound upwards, his body a U shape, his cock dangling downwards and almost brushing the bed. He could barely move, for it was ropes that restrained him, and the areas of skin directly in contact with rope were becoming sore. In his mouth sat a ball gag, preventing him from speaking, leaving him utterly subservient to Danny's commands.

“You'd look even prettier with my cum all over you.”

For a moment, Dan took Jack's cock in his hand and worked it gently up and down, smiling as the green-haired man thrust against his palm, desperate for attention. As soon as Jack began to rut, however, Dan withdrew his hand and instead reached back across the bed, pushing himself into standing position – standing on the bed, Dan dangled far beneath him, his lightly-muscled back presented for Dan's ministrations. As Dan began to jerk himself off over Jack, the bound man making his cock harder and harder as he observed him, Jack squirmed a little – he was so desperate to cum, and knowing that it was Dan Avidan, _Danny Sexbang_ , one of his favourite musicians and people who he looked up to the most that had him tied up simply made him harder, his dick engorged with blood and desperate for attention.

“Mmff...” Jack moaned against the ball gag, leaning down as hard as he could against the ropes in the hope that his cock would drag against the rough blanket on the bed. Hearing that tiny noise escape Jack, muffled by the gag, was too much for Dan and pushed him quickly over the edge, his load spilling onto Jack's skin and splattering against the soft, pale skin. Jack felt the splatter and another loud moan escaped him, his breath becoming more and more ragged and the gag becoming moist with his saliva as arousal shot through him in waves. Once Dan had come down from his orgasmic high, he lay down on the bed beneath Jack, taking the slender twink dick into his mouth and drawing the full length inside of him, his saliva and the bead of precum on Jack's cock lubricating it. The noise that pushed out of Jack as Dan began to blow him was barely human, a low, drawn-out whine which made Dan want to fuck him right there and then, even though he had only just cum. It didn't take long for Jack to cum either, his body rocking within the ropes as he tried to shove as much of himself within Dan. Both men were as aroused as they'd ever been.

* * *

 

“You should come out to LA more often, dude.” Dan told Jack as the two lay together on the bed later that day. “You're even more of a little twink bitch than Ross.”

“Mark said the same!” Jack laughed, nestling his head into Dan's shoulder. He was so, so lucky to have two men who loved him so much.

 


	22. Vernon/Dan, Spanking, Oral, Men in Heels

A lapful of Dan Avidan was not what Vernon expected as he listlessly flicked through his phone, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise either. His slender body was clad in a tiny red thong, a pair of high heels and nothing else, his cock already semi-erect and bulging through the elastic fabric of the underwear.

“Hello Dan – good to see you.” Vernon said rather dryly, making both of them laugh. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Dan rolled his eyes, as he turned on Vernon's lap so that he was facing him, his legs straddling him. “I've been a _very_ bad boy, Vernon, I was hoping you could _punish_ me.”

From anyone else, in any other context, the words would have sounded humorous, a parody of stereotypical dirty talk. From Dan, his cock pressing against Vernon's own, his body almost naked and his hair wild and unkempt, it was charged with sexual tension.

“Get over my lap, then.”

Dan obeyed, first climbing off of Vernon and then slowly laying himself over the younger man's lap, his hard cock pressed against Vernon's leg and his almost-bare ass pointing in the air. Vernon discarded his phone immediately, feeling his own cock begin to harden as Dan's stomach wriggled over it, and smiled. They hadn't fucked in over two weeks, and he'd been getting itchy for human contact, for the feeling of Dan's body, his slim limbs, the taut skin of his stomach.

_Smack!_

The first spank that landed made Dan buck forwards, his dick hitting against Vernon's legs and a moan escaping him before he could even think about it. Vernon felt the sting spread through his own hand – it'd been a _hard_ slap – and watched as the imprint of his own hand appeared on Dan's skinny ass. He was so lacking in fat and muscle that it never took many spanks for Dan to turn red, to squirm from the pain, his cock hard from the contact. Thus, Vernon went slowly, landing a spank every five to ten seconds and enjoying the sensation of Dan squirming across his cock. The feeling of Dan's own dick, pressed into his lap, was enjoyable too – simply knowing that he was completely in charge of the situation and could pain or pleasure Dan as he wished, was a massive turn on for Vernon.

“Oh my _God..._ ” at the seventh slap, Dan spoke aloud, his voice breathy. His slender legs were splayed out, his ass beginning to turn a dusky pink, his hips bucking as he attempted to grind his cock against Vernon's leg. The moan turned Vernon on more than he could say, and immediately he slid his hand down to Dan's cock and gently traced the seam of it, moaning a little when Dan gasped and bucked back against his touch. Vernon smiled and quickly drew his hand up to spit on it, lubricating it a little, before taking Dan's hard cock in his hand and slowly drawing his hand up and down, teasing him.

“Vernon...oh god...” Dan had gone from breathy to breathless, struggling for air as intense pleasure shot through him in waves and Vernon's soft hand gently jerked him off. His cock was red and already close to completion, the squirming across Vernon's lap and the hard spanks having pushed his arousal sky-high. Each movement of Vernon's hand sent ecstasy through him in waves, his mind turning blank and animalistic as he desperately sought out more of the throbbing pleasure.

“Such a bad boy.” Vernon whispered, feeling the ache of arousal in himself. Removing his hand from Dan's hard cock, he pushed the man onto the floor in front of him and pushed his own shorts and underwear down, watching as the spikes of Dan's heels pressed into the man's sore ass, making him hiss. “Blow me.”

Dan obediently took the hard cock into his mouth, knowing that the sooner Vernon came, the sooner the man would finish him too. Vernon's dick was impossibly soft, tasting of salt and something faintly metallic, and it was no hardship to push his mouth down over it, feeling the thickness prod at the back of his throat. One hand reached up and grabbed Vernon's balls, gently fondling them as he began to pump a little faster on the hard cock in his mouth. The other slid up Vernon's thigh, tickling and teasing the soft, hairless skin of the inner thigh and feeling the muscles beneath tense in arousal and pleasure. Feeling Vernon's pleasure so directly turned Dan on even more, a tiny whine vibrating against Vernon's cock as he felt his own cock get closer and closer to orgasm. It didn't take long for Vernon to cum – the sight of pretty Dan Avidan, his eyes wide, his pink ass pressing against the pair of red heels, his hair a mess and his mouth full of Vernon's cock, sent Vernon into overdrive, and soon he came, his load shooting down Dan's throat and only requiring the slightest of swallows. Then, it was only a matter of a few strokes across Dan's cock for the older man to come too, his arms shaking and his fists clenched as his cum splattered onto Vernon's hands.

“Have you been punished enough?” Vernon asked, breathless but smiling, the post-orgasmic haze settling over him and giving him the urge to sleep. Dan laughed.

“Yes, sir.”

 


	23. Suzy/Barry, Menstrual Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious TW for blood and menstrual play. I find menstrual play super hot.

“Oh my _God..._ ”

Suzy's fists held little bundles of the bedsheets, her arms quivering and her mouth slightly parted in pure ecstasy. She was entirely naked, and lying on top of an old towel, already stained from previous similar encounters. While many men shied away from period sex, to see Suzy so horny and desperate, her pussy open and throbbing with anticipation, simply turned Barry on more. He wanted nothing more than to please her, to help the unpleasant cramps go away and to satisfy the hunger for stimulation that she felt while menstruating. His tongue gently stroked over her clit, the metallic flavour of blood mingling with the sour taste of Suzy's cunt and the stickiness of the slick of lube they'd used.

“Barry, please, fuck me...”

Suzy's eyes were squeezed together, her whole body shaking as pleasure throbbed through her. Her blood was pooling beneath her pussy, sticky and red, but neither of them cared. Barry slipped a condom onto his hard, swollen cock, before adjusting positions so that he was kneeling over Suzy. The tip of his dick slipped easily into her wet, bloody cunt, and the moan that escaped Suzy was animalistic and crude, her grip on the bedsheets tightening even further as Barry began to pound her. One of his hands rested on the head of the bed to steady himself, while the other slid over Suzy's puffy, sensitive breasts, making her knock her head back and moan so loudly Barry almost felt concerned he'd hurt her. Seeing her in such obvious, intense pleasure, the condom covering his cock already covered in viscous, dark red blood, made Barry pump harder and faster. He was almost painfully aroused, desperate to come, to bring relief to both of them. After a few minutes of pumping and groaning, Barry felt Suzy's pussy clench around his cock, her face showing nothing but intense relief as she came hard, her clitoris throbbing. The heightened sensation was enough to push Barry over the edge, too, and moments later he came, his grip on the headboard going slack as he came roughly and spectacularly, panting and moaning.

“I love you, Barry.” Suzy said rather sleepily, a smile on her face. Barry laughed.

“I love you too.”

 


	24. Brian/Barry, Spanking, Aftercare

Brian loved exploring Barry's body. Soft curves everywhere, the man was just  _soft_ \- a tiny pouch of tummy, thighs gently rubbing together, every inch of him soft and beautiful. He wasn't fat, not by any definition of the word, but Brian wouldn't have cared if he was.

There was one area of Barry's body that Brian especially loved: his ass. Brian had first noticed it on the shoot for Attitude City. The blue jeans clung to Barry's ass like they were moulded to him, showing its mathematically smooth curve in all its glory. Less than thirty seconds after the shoot ended, Brian had Barry pressed against a wall, one hand groping his ass and the other pressing the younger man's shoulders to keep him in place. They'd had a great fuck that day, but Brian's ass-obsession had been triggered.

"Get over my lap."

Barry scrambled to obey, ever the obedient sub, his top half resting on the bed and his legs splayed out so that his sock-clad toes rested on the floor. His ass was perfectly presented to Brian, the sharp bend of his waist pulling the fully clothed skin taut.

_Smack!_

The first slap was pretty hard, but that same old pair of blue jeans (along with Barry's boxers) cushioned it so that while Barry felt contact, there was no pain. Several more rained down in quick succession, each providing the same painless sensation of contact. Brian was a connoisseur at spanking, and knew just how to warm his partner up slowly to pleasure and tease them in equal measure. Quickly picking up pace, Brian slapped the presented ass hard and fast, and despite the lack of pain Barry began to be aware of a warmth in his ass as well as a hot throb of arousal in his crotch.

"You okay?" Brian asked, reaching with his spare hair to caress the back of Barry's head. Barry nodded eagerly. "Are you ready for the jeans to go down?" Again, a eager nod. "Okay, get up."

Instead of allowing Barry to lower his own jeans, once he was stood up Brian unbuttoned and unzipped them himself, wanting to take away any tiny element of control and allow Barry to regress into subspace properly. Barry stood by and allowed this to happen, relishing in the sensation of safe helplessness.

"C'mon, back over my lap."

The slaps began to sting now, the thin cotton of boxers alone providing significantly less padding than the tough denim had been. As a rhythm was built up, about two sharp spanks every second, Barry felt the heat build, a warm sting with an underlying ache that he thought might be the start of bruising. He could also feel the hard ridge of Brian's cock pressing into his tummy, which only served to turn him on more - knowing that Brian was just as aroused as him was incredibly hot.

"Paddle?" Barry found himself asking, almost without realising. His mind was slowing down, turning fuzzy. He'd heard of subspace before, of course, but had never really reached it before. Endless conversations to establish consent and decide on the scene had obviously meant he could fully let go and sink into the wonderful warm space.

_Spank!_

The paddle was a much sharper, more intense pain. It wasn't a very big paddle - a small, thin paddle, made of hard clear plastic. No holes drilled in, no cracks or bumps, nothing to make it intimidating. Just a standard little paddle that more than fulfilled their needs. Brian slowed his spanking significantly, to perhaps one spank every two or three seconds, but Barry hardly noticed as he absorbed each hit, feeling the pain and pleasure intermingle through his distant mind. He also failed to notice when Brian dragged his boxers down, revealing those soft, round cheeks that had first enticed him into suggesting this scene. They were bright pink, the colour spreading down to his sit spot with occasional reddish spots appearing where several spanks had landed on top of one another. 

"Few more?" Brian asked, simplifying his words for the clearly out of it Barry. Barry nodded, thrusting his ass up for Brian's attention. The final few were hard, turning the underlying burn into a fire and truly finishing the job, leaving Barry smiling widely with his eyes closed, clearly deeply pleasured but completely worn out.

"Okay bud, time for bed."

* * *

 

The warm blankets wrapped around Barry felt so, so good, soft fabric rubbing gently against his skin. Brian's hands, massaging his back and stomach, also felt good, making him feel so comfortable, so relaxed and cared for and utterly at home. The best part, however, was the burn in his ass, a warmth that flooded his cheeks and didn't seem to fade.

Barry could definitely get used to this.


End file.
